


Rest

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Optimus Prime's upgrade via the Forge of Solus Prime and the subsequent battle, both the Prime and medic are exhausted. First, though, Ratchet needs to be sure Optimus is okay. He thought he'd lost him once. He's going to make sure he doesn't lose him again. They can rest later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote after "Rebellion" aired. The door for glorious size kink was opened, and I wrote FLUFF.

"Hmm…. Alright," Ratchet finally sighs, "As far as I can tell, you’re in good repair."

Optimus nods, choosing not to remind the medic that he’d said as much four times before being shoved toward the temporary medbay anyway. Well….as “shoved” as Ratchet could manage, given Optimus’ sudden gain in mass. Optimus had allowed himself to be moved, however, knowing Ratchet had been immensely worried in his absence.

“‘Good repair’ except for your energy reserves,” the red and white mech amends, “Now get some rest, slag it.”

"Recharge would be nice," the Prime admits, rising and placing a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder, "But not without you. You’ve been working far too long, Ratchet."

"Don’t be ridiculous," Ratchet tries to shrug off the Prime’s servo stubbornly, "I’m fine, and I have too much work to do- too many tools to fabricate from scratch and-

Optimus tightens his grip slightly, “I would like if you would join me.”

The medic’s protests die out at the quiet request. He nods, turning to meet the large mech’s optics, letting a smile cross his features as it sinks in that Optimus is back. Safe.

The Prime offers a smile in return before the pair heads for the hangar bay that has been set aside as the Autobots’ temporary housing until another base for their operations can be located. The humans hadn’t had the materials to make proper berths, so the Autobots were left with foam padding spread out over the concrete flooring- which is fine with them. They hadn’t had a chance to get any real rest since this ordeal had begun, and even the crude berths were welcome.

Lowering himself to the floor, Optimus pulls Ratchet down to lie on top of him.

"Wait I’ll-"

"Ratchet," the Prime gently cuts the medic off, "Your lying on top of me was not enough to damage me before. I doubt you could damage me now."

"Yes but….anyone can walk in," Ratchet grumbles, refusing to admit how much more comfortable the Prime’s broader frame is beneath him while said Prime’s arms wrap around him.

"I wish to recharge with you more than I do continuing to keep our relationship ‘under wraps,’ Ratchet," Optimus uses the human expression with a smile. His systems are already winding down, comforted by the warm frame safely curled atop him.

The Prime feels Ratchet lie his helm against his chest, nodding silently. One of the medic’s hands moves to hook into a gap in the heavy armor, thumb idly stoking the metal as they both slip into their much-needed recharge.


End file.
